Fix what's broken
by PerfectionIsntSexy
Summary: Santana is on borrowed time. Brittany wants a divorce, can it be repaired? Or it really over? Their sons are split!
1. Chapter 1

"And then, Michael said he would take us out on his boat Mami!" The little 7 year old brunette yelled happily from the back.

"Great." Santana replied with anything but enthusiasm, she stared glumly out of the window trying her hardest to focus on the road and not get angry.

"Me and Covin! and then we're going scuba diving! He's going to teach us" the blonde boy sighed in awe before eagerly nudging the blonde slouched into the window beside him. "Isn't Michael awesome Cov?"

"Shut up Asher! Michael is an ass." the angry 11 year old yelled.

Santana couldn't help but feel a hint of pride, he really was his mothers son...but she had taught him well. So she didn't condone swearing, that didn't mean she could shake the proud smile from her face as she scolded her 11 year old.

"Sorry Mami." he said sadly, "but you know it's true."

The 2 exchanged a knowing glance and a quick smile before Santana pulled over and Asher grabbed his back and hurried out of the car with a quick 'I love you.' and a kiss.

Covin was more reluctant to leave. "Mamiiiii, can't I stay with with you?" he put on best Pierce pout and Santana always found it hard to say no to the blonde, espically when he wore the pout that made him look do much like Brittany.

"Covin, baby you know you need to go see your Mom. I'll pick you up Friday."

Covin sadly grabbed his bag and slowly as he possibly could, climbed out of the car and began to walk to the front door. Giving a long glance back in the hope his Mami would call him back so they could go home.

His ears perked up when she called him and he sprinted back to the car.

"Would you give.." she leaned forwards and grabbed a very thick file from her case and handed it through the window to her oldest. "That, to your Mom?"

Covin was devastated. He didn't want to spend a week here, Michael was a complete ass. In Covin's eyes, he's the douchebag that broke up his family and he was angry how Asher could seemingly forget that with a few promises of treats. Still, he took the file and marched up to the front door. Only to find the douchebag himself waiting there.

"Hey buddy!" he said playfully with his hand up, clearly expecting a high five. Covin wasn't going to give him one..ever.

"Piss off Michael." he said while purposely on accident slamming his shoulder into the mans leg and walking off with a smug smile as he winced in pain. He had slammed the door behind him, too see his Mami pulling out from the sidewalk and driving into the bright morning air.

He strolled into the kitchen with complete disregard for the time. He and Asher should be leaving for school about now, but whatever. He slammed down his bag on the counter.

"Hey baby!" Brittany yelled happily, she hadn't seen either of the boys all weekend and Asher was probably off playing games somewhere with Michael.

"Ma said to give you this." his voice was harsh. All the interactions between mother and son had been harsh and that was hard for Brittany to accept. The decision had been hard for Covin and that was clear, the 11 year old had never gotten in so much trouble in his life. He had been called in almost every week for fighting and had more detentions that he could count. He was really angry, all of the time and according to him it was all Brittany's fault.

He was biologically hers, but saying that he could be classes as a little Santana. He looked like Brittany, with the personality of Santana. He truly was the devil in disguise, while Asher; who was biologically Santana's, was an angel at heart. No doubt something he learnt from Brittany. All in all was like a perfect mix of them both, a sweet little angel..with a dark side you did NOT want to get on the wrong end of.

"Boys! Come on, hurry up or you're going to be late." Michaels voice echoed through the house. Covin wanted to take as long as possible..just to piss of Michael but then his blonde little brother pounced in from the garden and dragged him to the front door.

Biologically, they were half brothers. They shared the same sperm donor who just so happened to be a childhood friend of the Girls. Sam Evans had agreed to father the child when they were all 18 and Brittany wanted a baby. But to everybody's surprise, it was Santana who carried their first. And as agreed, after little Covin was brought into the world, Sam signed over his rights as father and had nothing more lawfully to do with the baby. He did visit every month, but it was as a friend. When the Lopez-Pierces wanted their second child, Sam was there again. They were ecstatic the boys would have the same father and they grew up together so nobody had the heart to tear them apart when the marriage fell apart.

Eventually both boys climbed into the back of the car and Michael took them to school, now a very angry Brittany had the perfect chance to confront the brunette..not literally if course, she didn't have time.

She picked up her mobile and began to furiously punch Santana's number in.

"You didn't sign it." she said bluntly. Santana had been expecting that call ever since she dropped the boys off 10 minutes ago.

* * *

**Got this idea and thought I'd go with it! Feel like this isn't very clear so if you don't fully understand please ask and I'll put an A/N on the next chapter. Do you guys even want to read more lmfao? REVIEW!**


	2. AN

**A/N**

I re-read the chapter and I was like whaaaaaaaat. De hell. Did I write? So, let me write it again but in English.

**Sam is the both boys father. Asher is the youngest and Santana is his mother. He is very similar to Brittany, niave, innocen and sweet. But he also has the Lima heights side of Santana. Only when he's angry though! rude, aggressive and stubborn. But all in all, he's the perfect mixture of them both and he's a good kid.**

**Covin is the oldest and is Brittany's. He is exactly like Santana. In fact, he only looks like Brittany. The rest is Santana! But he is a little bit caring, and very protective of his family :) **

**Hopefully I cleared it up! :)**

**Oh and yes, Brittany and Santana have split up and in case you couldn't tell, Michael is Brittany's boyfriend. **

**(Haven't decided why they broke up, maybe because of one of them cheated? D: what do you guys think?)**


	3. Chapter 2

"I know."

"Well!" Brittany yelled through gritted teeth. "I want you to sign it."

"No." Santana replied bluntly.

" We've talked about this!"

"No we haven't. You talked and I pretended to listen. I'm not signing the papers Britt, ever."

"Do you know how selfish you are! I-"

"Me? Selfish? You are kidding right?" Santana was getting angry now, really angry. "I'm not the one who started fucking my boss Brittany!" She was angry, but after saying that she was more hurt.

It had been 3 months and it was 3 months of long confusing nights that Santana still didn't understand. She felt things she didn't know she could feel, but for some reason; she couldn't give up.

"You're my wife, and you always will be. You know I'll never sign them." She didn't know why she was clinging on to this last thing, maybe because it WAS the last thing. If she signed that, then every trace of the blonde being in her life would be gone. Brittany had taken everything with her when she left and even threatened to take the boys too. This marriage certificate was the last card Santana had to play so she wasn't giving it up easily.

"No, you're the one who got drunk every night instead! You think that made me feel good? Or Wanted? I was scared to death of you Santana! You pushed me away, and Michael was there for me." Brittany hissed,

Santana's mother died a year ago and she never got over it, she turned to drink and couldn't pull herself away. As much as she hated/loved Brittany right now,she couldn't shake the feeling of guilt. She would never hurt her, or the boys and she hated herself for letting them think she would. Sure she got a little drunk a lot of the time and may have said some hurtful things, but that didn't give her wife the right to start sleeping with her boss did it?

"I bet that's why you got that part wasn't it? You're just an overpaid slut." that was a low blow and Santana knew it, Brittany worked really hard on her dancing to get the major roles she did and saying that certainly wasn't going to do her any favours in the 'let's get back together'' angle Santana was playing.

But she couldn't stop it, like word vomit. she instantly regretted it the second it slipped out of her mouth, the heartbroken sigh from the other side just made it worse.

"At least he's paying me then which is more than you ever did. Not that he'd even need to, I would anyway." she snarled, sometimes Santana thought through sex, so insulting her through sex would hurt her. They seemed to play this game where whoever hurt the other the most..wins. They were at each others throats every chance they got, "Covin's principle is expecting to meet us next week." a quick topic change would be the perfect chance to mask the pain in both their voices.

"What's he done now?"

"What do you think?" Brittany snarled, "He's exactly like you. What do you think he did?" the games begin again.

"Well at least he's not a cheating whore like you...I'll be there." Santana hung up.

The relationship was becoming more toxic as the days passed. Looking back Santana could see it was a bomb waiting to blow. She had spent 5 months of the year drinking herself into what would be an early grave along with her mother while Brittany did her best to work, clean and look after the kids since all Santana did was drink..and cry.

They never talked about the death and eventually they stopped talking. No conversation would ever end calmly, the smallest spark would cause the biggest fire that burned for days. Brittany became so lonely and detached that when comfort in the form of a tall redhead with a cheeky smile was there for her, the relationship got a little too friendly.

She hasn't meant for it to happen, it just did. Michael was handsome, his curly ginger locks were adorable and he had a beautiful smile that was infectious. It was no surprise she fell for him, anybody would! And the fact that everyday he did things Santana hadn't for years made her fall for him more.

Everyday he would turn up at the theatre Witt flowers for her, tell her how beautiful she was, sent her cute textes morning and night. And the fact that he actually wanted to touch her, something Santana hadn't bothered to even try.

Santana was in pain and wouldn't talk about it, Brittany was in pain and couldn't talk about it. It was no surprise when their haven crashed around them, but it didn't make the news any harder to take. If Brittany had told her, maybe she could have gotten over it. But no, she caught them. Red handed, seeing some ass do things to her wife that only she was meant to do, simply crushed her. In THEIR home. THEIR bed, it was too much. Granted that she was supposed to be at work, but so was Brittany. She had only forgotten her mobile, she wasn't doing her boss in their family home on the bed she shared with her wife.

3 months later and she wasn't over it, she could make it work. And for some reason she actually wanted to make it work, why want someone who doesn't want you though? Brittany was clearly living out her happy ending with Prince Ginger. So why would you want someone who doesn't want you? For Santana it was simple; because she loved her.

Sure she had done her best in the last 3 months to hurt the blonde in anyway she could using whatever she could, but only because she was feeling pain too. After SHE caught THEM, it was Brittany who packed her bags in anger and left..only to go and live with Michael. Santana was in to much shock to even consider stopping the blonde's bag packing rage so she let Brittany do it. Only to regret it a month later when Brittany revealed she was filling for divorce because Mr. Perfect Michael had said how he hoped to marry her one day. And the small fact that he wanted the brunette out of their lives but of course he didn't mention that side to Brittany, Santana knew it was true.

Michael Jennings had quite the track record..relations with his employees were a regular affair, that almost all ended badly leaving the female jobless. Santana couldn't believe that Brittany for lack of a better term; could be so stupid. Everybody knew about his charm that pulled you in, but she let it happen.

Quinn and Mercedes both told her she was insane for still wanting the blonde, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

**Bit more of a** **backstory there, easier to understand now? :) this is sooo badly written I can't even- whatever.**

**Will Britanna be end game? I feel like I'd spoil the whole story if I told you! But if you simply must know, go to my profile and read the bio ;) REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 3

"Covin!" Santana leaned across and slapped him upside the head. "Language!"

"Sorry Mami." he put his head down and suddenly found the floor very interesting as the 3 adults talked over him and talk about him as though he wasn't there.

Principle Figgins leaned back in his chair and studied the situation, Santana couldn't believe he was still alive! And then to find out of had left McKinley to take over an expensive private school (that Santana was definitely paying over the odds for) was an even bigger surprise. He looked very much the same but now his face had now dropped which left him with enough wrinkles to supply everybody in the world with.

"You seem to solve a lot of things with violence Lopez-Pierces." his accent was still heavy but Santana was more concerned with how he was saying her family was violent. Before she could go all Lima heights on her old principles ass and unlock the gates of hell, the next sentence broke her.

"Is everything alright at home?..it's just, Covin seems to be very upset and we've been assured that he was perfectly fine until a little while back."

Brittany's heart sank, it was true. Covin had been gods gift to earth, he was Santana all over but he hardly ever let his wild side out until recently when he turned into devil child, mimicking Santana's every angry move. He fed off the anger Brittany was giving off and thrived under Santana's harsh words.

He was older than Asher, and old enough to understand that his parents were different. That now he had 2 homes, a dick of a man that stepped in and demanded to be called Dad. He didn't know why, and Santana had refused to tell him why. She didn't want him to end up hating Brittany, but he did anyway. He was confused, nobody would tell him what was going on between his mothers and that made him angry. He had so much anger it ended with him getting into a lot of trouble. He didn't understand, all he did know was that things weren't like they used to be, they weren't one big happy family and bid mothers act of staying civil in front of him never lasted.

"We're separated." Brittany stated bluntly. It broke every heart in the room, including her own.

"I see..some times sudden changes can be hard on children."

"Are you telling US how to raise OUR son?" Santana knew she had included the whole togetherness of them a bit too much, but they were a team. It was their job to raise the boys and she would be dammed if somebody was going to tell her what to do.

"No! That's not at all what im saying..it's probably been a lot. His parents are no longer together everyday. It's a big change and it seems to have happened rather quickly." his voice was soft, calm and gentle. Filled with what could only be called genuine concern. But Santana didn't care.

"Look, you handle this how you need too within the school. But let us handle it our way at home!" Santans growled as she began to pull herself up and prepare for a over dramatic, angry exit.

"I don't think Covin has a home anymore." Santana barely heard the words as pushed Covin out of the room while grabbing Brittany's hand and pulled her with her.

Covin slammed the door behind him and began to smile smugly as he strolled down the corridor. Santana gave the boy a look of warning as he turned to face her and suddenly his face changed,

"Covin don't be a smart ass. You're in so much trouble you don't even believe." she scolded and he knew she wasn't playing around, hello household chores and no fresh air for 2 weeks. Santana was a good mother, and she understood disciple. Brittany tended to shrug off punishment, Santana didn't. She always thought of horrible things for the boys to do, they knew they would get away with nothing around the Latina. He slumped his shoulders and dragged his feet along the floor as he stormed out of the school.

"Pick your feet up as you walk boy!" she yelled after him and smiled proudly when she heard an angry grunt followed by silence as he did as he was told.

It was quite in the halls. Only the sound of them breathing and the warmth of their hands that to both of their surprise were still firmly locked together. Brittany pulled it away shyly and Santana mumbled an apology.

It was nice, a change. Normally they yelled until their voices were raw. Brittany was first to break the silence that was grownimg to be uncomfortable as the 2 simply smiled at each other.

"Maybe he had a point." Brittany said shyly

"How'd you mean?"

"It has been a hell of a lot in a short time."

Santana's heart began racing as she tried to understand and then form a sentence. "Maybe we could..still do the whole family thing. Like we used to," Sunday night was family night, regardless of what happened during the week, anger and stress were pushed aside when Sunday came around.

"Just me, you and the boys." she clarified when she could see Brittany's head working. She had to make it clear that carrot top wasn't invited.

"I don't think that's a good idea Santana." Her heart dropped, even after they weren't together Brittany still had to power to break her in one tiny sentence. "But I think we should work on our relationship..for the boys. I don't want you to hate me, even if you have every right too." she admitted with the pain ever present in her voice. She really didn't want Santana to hate her, it'd be hard to raise 2 kids if you can't stand to look at your ex's face right?

"I could never hate you Britt," Santana said honestly then cautiously reached for Brittanys hand and couldn't but smile when Brittany let her, smiling herself.

All the hate washed away, for both of them. Santana remembered that this was why she couldn't never hate her, a simple hand holding lead her to believe that everything would be alright. And if it didn't? She'd make it. Santana Lopez wasn't giving up, Brittany might think nothing of that gesture, they used to do it all the time. So for Santana it was comforting, they walked out of the school hand in hand and in that moment, Santana decided that she didn't give a damn what Brittany had done.

The love outweighed hate for her, she would be angry at her later. For now, she was going to try her damn hardest to get her blonde back.

* * *

**Do you think they should get back together? How soon? You want a bit of angst?;) what kind? REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes it was Brittany who cheated, bit it's Santana trying to get them back together. Whattt? How's this chapter at explaining why? :)**

* * *

"Santana, I just don't understand it." Quinn noted firmly.

"Quinn can we not go into this again?"

"No, we will go into it. And we will continue to go into it until I understand what game you're playing."

"I'm not playing a game Quinn! I just miss her."

"Okay Santana? Let me break this down for you okay hunny. SHE CHEATED ON YOU. And you're the one begging? I don't-..." Quinn trailed off trying her damn hardest to understand all of it. Why would Santana be trying so hard? Was she blind? Maybe Quinn needed to take her to get her head examined. The blonde was sleeping with her boss, left her, moved in with the man and then filed for divorce. Why was Santana trying so hard? Brittany clearly wasn't bothered.

"Because I miss her Quinn. You don't get it, I know. Why should I stand back and let him have her?"

"Why should you step up and fight for her?" Quinn made a good point, "She doesn't deserve it Santana."

Santana simply scoffed, all her life people had been telling her that she wasn't good enough for Brittany. They were right, she wasn't enough. That was why she had done the dirty, Santana felt it was her fault, her mistake. A mistake that she wanted to correct.

"Quinn, you and Rachel were practically made for each other. You've never had this problem." it was true, Quinn and Rachel never had a single problem in their relationship, it was quite remarkable really but Santana couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Santana, is it really worth fighting for? All the shit she's put you through. If its worth having then its worth fighting for I completely agree, but is she?"

That got Santana thinking, 2 weeks after they agreed to get their friendship on track and all had been great. Santana hadn't forgiven her, but she hadn't really tried. She was too fascinated by the blonde to even think about it. In fact, there was a lot of things Santana wasn't over and things she didn't want to deal with.

"I don't know Quinn."

"Okayy.." Quinn sighed "It's 6 month anniversary soon you know."

"Yes Quinn I know. It's my mother, I know when she died."

"Alright! Jesus Santana. No wonder Brittany felt li-"

Santana flipped. "What? Huh Quinn? That's why Brittany what? Started fucking somebody else? Because I'm s bitch and not good enough?

"Is that why you're trying so hard Santana? To prove that you are good enough?" Quinn hadn't reacted to Santana's violent outburst, she kept her voice calm and firm.

"No!" She lied. She wanted desperately to prove to everybody that they were wrong and all Brittany and Santana ever needed was each other.

"I love her Quinn, I can't help it. I tried to hate her, I did. I tried so hard and I'm exhausted. I just..I want things to go back. Before all of this shit."

"Santana, it won't. Brittany cheated on you, you can't pretend it never happened because it did. You're acting like you don't care and it's just hurting you more. You need to close that chapter. There's somebody out there who will treat you perfect. What you and Brittany had was amazing..but now it's over and you need to get over and get out there."

Maybe Quinn was right? Brittany had made no attempt to respond to Santana's flirts and touches. She said dozens of times how happy she and Michael were despite how much Santana didn't want to hear it, maybes she needed too? It opened her eyes, she was the victim here. She was the one getting divorced, her and Brityany had proved they could be friends so maybe that's all they were meant to be? They could end on good terms, maybe one day she could even be happy for Brittany and Michael, but now she needed to focus on herself.

She didn't have work tomorrow, it was a Friday and she would go out. Find somebody, take them home and pretend to happy, pretend for however long it took for her to convince herself. She could do this, how how could Brittany be to get over? Clearly Santana was easy judging from the amount of time it took the blonde. 4 months.

"You're right. Let's go out. Tomorrow." Quinn smiled eagerly, single Santana was always fun. Tomorrow would be good.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Should Santana go out? Or make a U turn and go somewhere else? Or should Brittana just not be endgame? Next chapter I will do as the review said and pit some tension between Covin and Mike! Would abuse be to far? What do you guys want to see! REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 5

"The boys will be staying with Rachel tonight." Santana said proudly. She was proud. 3 months and 3 weeks after the break up she was getting ready to go out. Brittany couldn't be that hard to get over, not with all the young single ladies in New York city!

"What? Why? It's Friday, they're supposed to be at yours right?" What could be important than their kids? She didn't mind because she knew Rachel loved the boys and she'd trust her with their lives. She was however concerned with what the brunette would be doing tonight that was so important.

"Well, Quinn and I are going out." she didn't know why but she felt a little guilty saying that. But that quickly turned into smugness when she thought of Brittany and Michael would be home alone..bored out of their minds with..no kids. Oh. Yeah, now she wasn't so smug knowing they'd probably jump right to it the second she left the house.

"Why don't you take the boys with you?"

"No Britt..like, out out." Damn. She knew that was probably the case but it was a nice try. Santana really was over her. She should be happy, but she wasn't. She had a loving partner now and Santana was starting down that road. She should have been happy for her ex, that she would be getting out and finding somebody. In place of where happiness should have been, was a little spark of fire. It quickly turned into a full blown flame to the point her head was spinning and her stomach hurt.

"Have fun." she said bluntly before calling the boys who quickly ran down the stairs, Covin of course being first out the door.

He had had enough of Michael, he would yell at him if he left something out and was quick to remind him that it wasn't his house and the only reason he was here was because he was doing his mom. Yes, he practically used those words. Hardly a subtle man, Covin did know about the birds and the bees because Santana had decided that no baby boy of hers would be knocking up a teenage rebel and so the quicker they knew, the better. But sex was supposed to be between 2 people who were in love right? And Brittany didn't love Michael..she couldn't, she loved Santana. They were married and therefore still in love was the conclusion the young blonde came too. Michael rubbing it in an 11 year olds face just made him that much bigger of an ass and he would be dammed if he didn't let him know.

"Mike, you're still a dick. Love you Mom!" Covin yelled before dragging Asher past them all and climbing into the car.

Santana stood there awkwardly looking at Brittany. What do you say when you son insults your ex's boyfriend.

"I uh..I'll get him for that later." Santana said almost apologetically. She really didn't want too, they had always taught them to speak their mind and Covin still hasn't grasped the idea of 'if you don't have anything nice to say.' type thing. But still, Brittany seemed happy with this guy, so if he was going to be sticking around then Covin needed to understand that.

"It's fine, he's been a nuisance all week." It was true, all week Covin had made it clear he hated Michael along with just misbehaving in general. Oh, and making a mess. Strangely it was only Michaels things that were found broke, like his prized trophy case; smashed. Or his baseball; looked like it had gone through the blender. (It did.)

Michael was quick to jump to his case, and Brittany quick to his defence. He had no proof it was Covin despite them both knowing it was, and the smug smile he gave behind Brittany's back confirmed his theory. Of course Covin did it! Asher was practically an angel but Covin had made his feelings clear from the start but he still couldn't get off with calling him a little brat, it demanding Brittany send him away to some kind of boarding school. So the house had been tense, it was Team Michael vs well..everybody else.

Not even Asher was team mike because he had yelled at him and refused to play. The best way to the little brunettes heart was to play. And if you didn't play?..he didn't like you. Michael had been more than willing to attempt to please Asher, but you never can play too much. Michael needed to work after all and couldn't spend all his spare time playing with a 7 year old! That did not please Asher, he had sulked all week until Covin decided to play with him, leading him to be slightly put off by Michael.

Santana thanked Brittany and strolled to the car where she heard all about the boys week. Most of the conversation was about Michael and how much Covin hated him but Santana was shocked when Asher agreed.

"Asher baby, you don't like Michael?" she asked with a hint of amusement. It was pretty funny, and awesome. Her boys didn't like the new man, perfect.

"No." Asher sulked. "He wouldn't play with me!" Typical, "And he said I should be playing football or soccer or something. Not playing with dolls or people would think I was gay." the anger in his voice was barely recognisable as it was masked with hurt.

Santana was furious! What gave him the right to go around insulting her kids? It took all she had not to swing that damn car around, march up to the front door and beat the leaving fuck out of him, but she needed to comfort her son in the back seat who's eyes were filling up.

"Asher." her voice was firm yet comforting. "Don't listen to him! If you want to play with dolls then you do it baby. I'll speak with Michael." her voice was filled with venom at the mention of the name, the name of the man who had the audacity to hurt her kid! "Oh and there is nothing wrong with bring gay little buddy..just saying."

It wasn't the typical 7 year old boy thing to do, but it made him happy so who cared? She and Brittany bought him dolls, took him to his dance class and bought the girly magazines. Neither of them were bothered by Asher's potential gayness, and neither of them cared either. Who would? He was happy, which made them happy. But Michael did seem to care..ass. So Asher wasn't the typical 7 year old..they weren't exactly a typical family. Plus, at his age it was a bit too soon to speculate on his sexuality, not that it would bother them either way. The thought did kind of worry her though, she wanted to protect them from everything, and if Asher was..then she wanted to be able to wrap him in bubble-wrap and hide him behind the couch. Nothing would hurt her baby, especially not some douche, so she made a mental note to herself that one day..she should punch Michael. Very hard. In the face. Once for each of the boys, then maybe once for her.

Asher seemed more relaxed in the back seat and demanded that they play I-spy. He wasn't very good at it,

"I spy..with my little eye. Something beginning with...Uhhh, M! It starts with M."

Covin sighed beside him. "Is it Mom?..again"

"Yes!" Asher giggled like he was high, it really wasnt that funny. "How do you always know?" he demanded suspiciously. Maybe his older brother could read minds? Well..that was Asher's theory.

"Because that's the 4th time you picked that one Ash!"

"Oh..right." Asher sighed sadly at knowing his brother couldn't actually read minds, but that would be awesome. "Well..I like Mom so I can say it however many times I want!" he was somewhere between happy and angry, but that didn't stop him repeating the word 'Mom' in every tone of voice he could possible muster while Covin made several failed attempts to shut up the brunette.

"This isn't home!" Asher yelled, "This is..." His face lit up when it registered in his brain. "Aunty Quinns & Rach!" the car had barely stopped when they bounded out of it and sprinted to the front door.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said happily opening the door.

Asher completely ignored the welcome. He had other things on his mind. "Where's Ava?" he asked suspiciously. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss the Fabray-Berry girl, but that hadn't finished their game of tag and Ava had promised they would next time.

"He's upstairs.." Rachel didn't even want to know. They would play for hours on end..but at least they weren't like Covin and Jacob and their games didn't involve them getting into trouble..or making the biggest mess ever.

Asher hadn't accepted Rachel's answer, she was a Fabray-Berry after all! He took matters into his own hands and began to search the house for the little blonde girl.

"Thanks for having them, I can come pick them up later if-"

"Santana its fine! You know they can stay whenever they want. Plus, it's been too long since Covin and Jacob broke something right? And Ava has really missed Asher."

Santana couldn't help but smile, Sure she had spent the majority of her high school years trying to ruin Berrys life. But when she started dating her best friend, that all changed. Your relationship is only as strong as your relationship with their best friend right? So Santana had made an effort and it paid off. Eventually they got married and also had 2 kids, it was nice to see Quinn happy.

Santana sat in the kitchen with Rachel as she updated her on life at the Fabray house, and how Beth had decided to spend another week with Puck for her birthday. They should have been hurt by it, but they weren't. They were just beyond happy that Puck had come back and stayed around this time. She didn't get to see him very often, only in the holidays do they didn't deny her another week with the man, with him being in the army they wanted her to see him as much as she could while he was home. He had even got her a tutor so she wouldn't miss her education! You had to give him a 10/10 for effort.

"So..what did Brittany say about you going out?"

"Uhh, nothing?" why would she? She didn't seem to care what the brunette did anymore.

"No reason.." she lied. Brittany had called her the second Santana told her and the phone call ended at almost the exact second Santana had pulled up at 5;37. The phone call itself wasn't particularly long, just Brittany demanding more information. What time, where, why and most importantly, who would be going?

"Oh..Kay? Where's Quinn! Shouldn't she be home by now? I wants to get my drink on."

"Calm down, she won't be long! She finished work at 5:30."

"Well that was 7 minutes ago!" Santana whined, she just really wanted to go out. She was hardly dressed for the occasion in her vest top and baggy three quarters.

"Santana stop complaining! And..you're going out..like that?"

Of course she wasn't! But there would be no harm in making Rachel feel really uncomfortable, just for shits and giggles.

"Uhm, yes? Why? Is there a problem?" she tried her very best to look offended. But actually did get offended when Rachel called her bluff.

"No, except everything about you screams Mom!"

"Oi! Watch it Berry."

"Wow. She's right. You're not seriously going out like that are you?" a new voice called from the door way. "because if you are, I'm not going."

Quinn dropped her bags on the floor and did a cringe worthy soppy, romantic conversation with Rachel before Santana interrupted.

"Shut up Fabray. You're late-"

"By 9 minute!" she defended.

"9 minutes too long. Now, please bring your hands back from wherever they have disappeared too," she frowned and rolled her eyes when she saw just where the hands really were. "then go wash them because...ew. And then lets get to looking sexy. In that order." she stood up from the barstool and sprinted up the stairs, leaving a very embarrassed couple in the kitchen.

"I can't believe you just started feeling me up in front of Santana, Quinn!"

"Oh whatever." Quinn still hadn't moved her hands, " I'm not done feeling you up either." Rachel giggled at Quinn's extremely immature word choice but felt she did deserve a kiss just for effort. A kiss that probably would have lead to kitchen sex before an angry Latin voice came from up the stairs.

"Quinn! I don't hear you getting up here! I swear to god if you two are," she had to change her word choice, remembering that somewhere in the house is 4 very sneaky kids doing god knows what, "Getting your mack on, I'm going to kill you!"

Quinn sighed and reluctantly pulled away. "I'm so not washing my hands now." And the 2 burst into a laughing fit. Quinn was happy Santana was bad to her old, threatening self.

She also hoped that tonight would be the start of something new..and fun. It had to be fun, but nights with the feisty brunette always were! She just wanted Santana to stay happy and get over Brittany, this was the most perfect idea ever, and it involved alcohol!

* * *

**Longewt chapter so far! :) sorry for any mistakes! I'm on my phone and..well to lazy to check. Next chapter is them going out! What we wanna see? And you're all demanding a jealous Brittany, don't worry! Something will help her get angry;) REVIEW. **


	7. Chapter 6

"Wow. Santana..you look," Quinn noted in awe and walked towards the brunette.

"Hey!" Santana snapped as she quickly slapped away Quinn's outstretched hands. "Watch it Fabray. You're lady is downstairs." she added with a playful wink

"Oh get over yourself Lopez! You know I'm one woman woman," Quinn chipped back.

So was Brittany, well..so she thought. Santana just laughed uncomfortably and hoped Quinn wouldn't feel the tension. She did, but she knew Santana and she knew not to push. She simply smiled as Santana flattened her long black dress and re puffed up her hair.

"Let's get out and get our sexy on."

" You know it Fabray!"

* * *

The club was so dark that Santana could barely see her hand in front of her face. But there was no mistaking the unfamiliar person who had slipped into the seat beside her, now in her face. She was pretty, even in the dim room she could see striking blue eyes and long golden hair, pale skin and she almost looked like..oh no. She smiled politely but turned away. The mystery girl took the hint and walked away from the Latina. No harm no foul, plenty of other girls willing to hook up anyway.

"Don't tell me you got a number already?" Quinn yelled over the music, slipping into the seat warned by the stranger. She smiled at seeing Santana smiling happily after pulling out her phone from somewhere in her cleavage. Pissed that she had missed her best friend getting her charm on because she had run to the bathroom. "We've barely been here 5 minutes!"

"Wha-? What?..oh, oh right, no." Santana was too distracted by her phone to form an understandable sentence.

"She was hot, kudos to you my friend," Quinn had figured Santana had said yes wrong because she was definitely texting somebody..somebody that she was smiling like a fool at.

"Who?...oh, that girl? Yeah, she was alright I guess." Santana shrugged.

"Alright? She was gorgeous San, what was wrong with her?"

"Uhhh, the fact she was blonde..with blue eyes?"

Quinn's face scrunched in confusion before it fell sadly in realisation. "Sorry San."

"Meh, whatever. New rule for the night?"

"Yeah? What's that?"

"No blondes," Santana was gradually getting over Brittany, they had become friends again and she enjoyed being around her. She had missed her, despite everything she knew she always had and always would have a soft spot for the special blonde. Although she still wasn't able to be happy for her and Michael, she was satisfied with only bring happy for Brittany and not that douche.

"No blondes, got it...what about a brunette? Because there is one stunning girl practically eye fucking you over there." Quinn said in awe and pointed to the bar where a indeed very attractive female eying her up.

Santana didn't bother to turn to look, she thought she had already seen most of the talent in this club and she was already bored. Her motherly side had really come out, various barely legal girls had strolled up to her in their skimpy outfits. She should have been incredibly turned on and and tried to immediately climb them like a tree, instead she had an undying urge to slap them upside the head, force them to put on more clothes and buy them some self respect. And seeing young boys attempt to get their mack on with girls that could only be described as a walking STD horrified her at the thought that those boys might be her own sons one day, she made a mental note to ensure they didn't turn out to be man whores. She had never felt so old in her life! This was not her scene and she felt incredibly out of place.

"Quinn, I don't much care that a teenager is drooling over me." Santana huffed, completely ignoring Quinn's devil stare and continued her action on her phone.

"Okay, who are you texting?" It was kinda Santana's idea to come here so she would be damned if she would sit there and be ignored all night.

"No one." Santana scoffed.

"Okay." she simply replied, causing the Latina to look up and stare at her before raising an eyebrow. Quinn never gave up that easy..

In a quick flash of movement, Quinn had practically pounced over the table and ripped the phone out of the soft hands. Quickly becoming angry at the name she saw.

"Brittany? You're texting Brittany? What the fuck Santana?" Quinn yelled in anger, was this bitch crazy? Seems like it.

"Quinn. It's no big deal, and she is my wife!" Santana hated when Quinn started acting like her mother. She knew what she was doing, so what if she was texting Brittany? They had gotten close lately and all the bad feelings seemed to have died down a little.

"No Santana, she's supposed to be your ex wife!"

"But she isn't! We're still married whether you like it or not."

"You know damn well I don't like it." she sighed in frustration, before she had a totally awesome idea.

"Plus, we had a deal.." she raised Santana's phone. "No," she raised it above the glass of stale water that had been sitting there before they had. "Blondes." Santana's jaw dropped when she realised just what Quinn was thinking.

" Quinn! I swear to fucking Christ if yo-"

_plop._

"Remeber?" she asked in a childish mocking tone.

"Aah, Quinn!" Santana tried desperately to fish her phone out of the glass.

"What the fucking fuck Fabray?" she tried to shake the water out, but it was no use. It was beyond broke.

"Oh calm down. You have insurance."

"Not for water damage!"

"Why not?" Quinns face scrunched I confusion.

"Because it never occurred to me I'd actually need it!" Obviously. Who wanted to buy something they didn't need? Santana was super careful with her shit and she never came into contact with water with her phone.

"Well..." Quinn exaggerated , "You know what they say. Expect the unexpected."

"Expect the- oh, okay." Santana didn't think twice, she picked up the glass of water and poured it over Quinn's head and smiled proudly as Quinn winced as the freezing cold liquid dripped from her head.

Santana leaned down to Quinn and put her face against her ears. "Expect the unexpected Quinn, dear." And kissed the blondes cheek before wriggiling out of the booth, leaving a cold, angry Quinn. Although she would be first to admit tomorrow that she totally deserved it and made sure to remember to praise the woman tomorrow for her act of revenge.

The not so quiet interaction hadn't gone unnoticed..by anybody. Certainly not the brunette who had been eying up the Latina all evening. She was quick to jump out of her seat and follow Santana out of the door.

* * *

**There was a reason for me putting in Brittany and Santana texting, I didn't see the opening for it here but I promise it'll be the next chapter! A jealous Brittany along with a Santana ladyfriend. What do you want to know about the mystery lady? Should tart actualily become a couple? Or should Brittany interfere first? REVIEW. **


	8. Chapter 7

It didn't take Santana long to notice that she had been followed but the unwelcomed visitor also didn't seem to be planning on leaving either.

"You're with Quinn, right?"

Santana nodded in fear, maybe she was one of Quinn's assassins. Too far? Hell no. Quinn had her way of getting things done and it just so happened that revenge was her speciality. So she had learned very early on not to underestimate Quinn Fabray.

The woman seemed to have sense Santana's unease in the situation. "Don't worry, she's promised that she isn't going to kill you," she laughed and it was a beautiful sound. It instantly made Santana feel comfortable.

"How did you know?"..."that I was with Quinn?" she clarified, "Well uh- not like, with her but." Santana Lopez..stuttering? This was certainly a first! She just couldn't control her speech, it really wasn't her fault. If there was a beautiful brunette in front of you, you'd be stuttering too.

"I know what you meant,"

"Good..because Me and Quinn? Ew."

"Oh I don't know, I think that'd be pretty hot."

They tried it once..it never got further than a kiss before they burst into laughter. They had a fear when they were 15 that the reason they had a love/hate relationship was because of 'sexual tension' between them..yeah, it wasn't. Turns out they were both just too similar for their own good and sometimes they clashed..hard.

"Meeh, maybe." It would be hot, if the idea wasn't so freaking weird.

"Ha! For sure..I like you." It wasn't meant in any kid of sexual advancement way..she just figured that Santana heeded to be told that she wasn't an enemy. But it didn't stop her instantly tensing up and becoming defensive.

"You don't know me." she shot back,

"I know you well enough to know that you need a friend." The smile she offered was so warm and amazing, and she didn't even know her name! But maybe she did need a friend right now, and the thought of going back in there with Quinn terrified her..despite the promise.

"I also know that your 29, Santana Lopez. A total bitch in high school, a cheerleader and for some social sducidal reason..glee club? And that you feel madly in love with your best friend." she said while staring intensely into the sky as though remembering a list.

"And this girl you were insanely in love with is now the reason for your pain."

"Uhhh.." okay, what the hell? Who is this girl?

"Oh! Oh that was kinda creepy wasn't it?" Santana nodded slowly. "Sorry, I'm not a stalker or anything."

"Shame, I've never had a stalker."

She burst into laughter at the response, she almost expected Santana to bitch slap the creep out of her. She figured it best to explain.

"Kurt told me."

"Kurt? You know porcelain?"

"Work for him actually. Apparently, he needs your assistance again."

"How'd you know?"

Kurt had openedas business with Blaine, after having a shirt but successfull career in broadwaY he freaked out when he realised it just wasn't his thing. Instead, at the age of 20 he opened his own magazine. A strictly LGBT magazine of course. It's now the biggest and most successfull gay magazine..ever. He hired Santana for every major photo shoot and even gave her her very own page in the magazine. It was no secret that Kurt earned a lot of money, and he was more than happy to pay over the odds for Santana's pictures.

She was of course the best photographer in the states, she's had more awards than she could count for crying oit loud! And the reason he gave her a page? simple. People actually like Santana..a lot. Maybe it's her cut throat opinions? Or artist photos? Or may d the fact she's just awesome. Whatever it was, it sold. And that was good enough for him.

"If I say anymore I'm going to spoil Quinn's surprise!"

"Quinn's..surprise? Oh god, she hasn't got a stripper or anything has she?" that was totally the Quinn thing to do.

"Ha! No, don't worry.." she reassured her, "Because I think Tina did it for her."

"Tina?...Kurt? Quinn? What's going on?"

"Damn! Would you please just come back inside before I screw up the plan?" she held out her hand with a smile.

Santana reluctantly took the offered hand and allowed herself to be pulled back into the club.

* * *

"Britt! Who the hell have you been texting all night?" Michael demanded.

"Hmmphh?" Brittany wasn't listening to him, she was talking to herself and he just so happened to be in the room.

"Babe," he walked up behind her and rubbed his hands down her arms. Making her cringe at the touch, he tried desperately to get the attention. When the touch wasn't enough, he leaned forward over the office chair and began to kiss and suck gently as he possibly could.

"Britt?" he mumbled into her neck.

"Mmmh?" barely paying attention to his drifting hands. She only looked up from her phone when she felt strong hands squeeze a little to hard on her boobs.

"Why hasn't Santana texted back? It's been almost an hour." What Michael was doing behind her wasn't all that interesting to her, what was more interesting was why her ex wasn't replying to her. She had purposely began texting her in the hope that it would mean her not finding any pretty young thing at the club. She wanted Santana's attention and she knew that Santana cared about her to much to not give it to her.

"Can we not talk about her now?" his voice was husky and he tried his very best to sound sexy, but it wasn't happening. He pushed his hands down Brittany's body and slid them back up again, this time whilst gripping her shirt and successfully pulling it over her head.

Brittany was too distracted to consider his needs. She was thinking of the one person she knew she shouldn't be while her boyfriend was stripping her, Santana. But how could she not? His hands weren't as soft, his hair wasn't as long, his lips weren't as sweet. It was simple, he wasn't her. He was big, rough and sweaty. She hated how his ginger stubble rubbed against her neck. She hated how his paws scratched against her body. She hated how he wanted to get right to it. She hated how he never though of her, only of how fast he could get off. She hated this.

"Mike," she leaned forwards and out of his touch, hoping it would stop him. It didn't. Instead he reached forward and pulled her toughly back against the chair.

"Mike." her voice was firmer this time, but it was like talking to a wall. His hands continued to rub like sandpaper all of her. " Stop it!" she jumped out her seat and stormed over to grab her shirt he had thrown.

"What the fuck Britt?"

"I'm not in the mood."

"No, you never are anymore." he mumbled, but Brittany was practically a hawk.

She fumbled with her shirt for a while before managing to get in to sit comfortably on her again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"It means, you were all up for it when you were with..her. Now you finally have me, you aren't interested!" his voice was full of venom as he spoke the words.

"Excuse me?"

"We were fucking like rabbits when you were with the slut."

Ouch. This wasn't the guy she liked. This Michael was aggressive, horrible and smug and she didn't like it.

"She's not a slut Michael!" For some reason, that was all she got from his rant. And she wasn't going to let Mike insult the mother of her children, ever!

"No, you're right. You are. You were the one who started screwing your boss." The smug bastard. That hurt, Michael had told her he loved her earlier in the day, now he was calling her a slut? Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought she did. If she did..then she have known about this side of him.

She should have believed her son. She couldn't understand why Covin hated him so much, maybe this was why? She didn't believe him when he told her that he had hit him because he didn't do the dishes. Or when he time her that he called Santana several horrible things, and she certainly didn't believe him when he said that Michael had openly told Covin about how proud he was to be doing his mother. Who would tell a child that? Michael would apparently, and after seeing that side of him. She didn't doubt it for a second.

She didn't want this, and she didn't want him.

* * *

**Computer should be back Thursday!Then I'll have no more excuse for my mistakes...but until then, I'm going to roll with it. What do you guys want to see next? Brittany alone? Running back to Mike? Or begging for Santana? Next chapter is in the club where the ladies get to know each other a little better :3 REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Totally stole a lot of ideas from definitelyalopez (who you should definetly PM and demand a story from! Because..wow.) anyway, thanks for the mesages! Loved your input :3**

* * *

"Well hello there Satan. Long time no see." Kurt happily chipped.

"Uh.." the club looked completely different. How long had she been gone again? The lights were on and it actually looked nice and she could actually hear!

"Not long enough for my liking Hummel. And what happened to the music?"

"That awful noise? They turned it off."

" Kurt has this thing where he clicks." Blaine answered and turned to face Kurt before lifting his fingers and started snapping his fingers. "Apparently If you do this." click, "Everybody will do what you want, right Kurt?" Kurt could tell Blaine was mocking him, but he didn't know why. It was true. Snapping your fingers did make you get your own way, it was fool proof.

"Yes Blaine, that's exactly right." Blaine sighed in frustration, there really was no insulting the boy!

"Where's Dylan?" Santana asked, trying to catch up with her friends that had surprised her. She wasn't expecting to see them here but she didn't really care how they got here either.

These guys had stuck by her through everything, and she secretly kind of loved them.

"Dylan is in Milan."

"Yeah, Kurt thinks its alright to send our 6 year old to Milan with his cousin for fashion week."

"Blaine. You know damn well it was essential for him to go!"

"Wha-, no Kurt! It wasn't be-"

"Alright gays, calm yourself." Kurt and Blaine didn't agree on much when it came to their son, but they did agree that he would get whatever hr wanted, including an expensive trip just because.

"Anyway, if Blaine would shush for a second an-" Before Blaine could protest, a small hand covered his mouth as Kurt continued to speak. "This is Imogen Richards, she's my latest price of art-"

"I can see that," Santana whispered, but loud enough for it to be heard as Imogen blushed furiously.

"And I'll need you to set up a shoot with her soon, and Imogen, this is..well you know who this is. Santana Lopez."

Kurt got distracted by something shiny and quickly pulled Blaine up to go investigate with him, leaving the girls alone.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were a 20- something year old model, not a mother of 2. You're really..wow." Imogen husked, Santana had to admit that the girl was incredibly attractive,sexy, beautiful, cute and everything in between. Her long brown hair

"And if I didn't know any better, id say you were flirting with me." Santana replied, although it was more of a question. She was so lost in the green eyes that she totally forgot Quinn, along with Mike, Tina, Finn, Sam, Puck, Mercedes and Artie were even in the room. But in her defence, they hadn't said a word and Santana wasn't known for her observational skills. Especially not when there's a sexy model whispering in her ear.

Imogen leaned into Santana's side as much as she could and whispered into her ear, "What if I was?" Okay, this girl was beyond sexy. The cook breath on her neck and the way she crossed her legs while being sure Santana got a sneak peak under her dress was simply breath taking.

Santana must have taken far to long to reply because Imogen had leaned away from her and made herself comfortable in the seat beside her. Completely unaware of the affect she had just had on the Latina, her mouth was still dry and her heart still beating faster than necessary.

Conversations had quickly picked up and Santana was happy. All of the friends that had refused to give up on her and put aside their lives just for a night. But it was enough to make Santana feel completely loved. It was almost a complete Glee club reunion, the most noticeable absence was that of Brittany, and Rachel if course who was probably going through hell at home while watching 4 monsters.

After the news broke, everyone seemed to have sided with Santana and rightly so. But they never spoke about it, Santana hadn't asked them to choose and they never asked her about it, waiting instead until she brought it up. It was a don't ask, don't tell policy. But ultimately, they all knew that they had chosen the brunette over the blonde, but they had their reasons. Most of her friends were happily married or in a stable relationship which only lead to them taking a harder stand against Brittany, the thought completely disgusting them.

They spent hours talking, mostly about nothing in particular. Santana and Imogen had been deeply engrossed in conversation for the majority of the night. Getting to know each other and listing off random facts about themselves.

Santana had learned that Imogen was born in Wales, her father was a lawyer, her mother was a teacher and that she moved to New York at the age of 7. She got a scholarship from her soccer that got her a place at UCLA where she got a degree in business and now works as a marketing manager for Apple. And in her spare time, she modelled. And she a sexy ass accent!

This girl could be the definition of perfection; funny, sensitive, sexy and she had brains. And best of all, she wasn't blonde! In fact, bring with her, she didn't think of the blonde at all. It was nice, they exchanged numbers and the second Imogen had left, she texted Santana and the 2 continued to text all the cute stuff back and fore.

For Quinn, everything was perfect. Santana had laughed, and smiled. It was the first time in months. She finally seemed happy, she was now also able to mention Brittany's name without bursting into tears or wanting to kill somebody. Quinn couldn't quite say the same, even if Santana wasn't angry at Brittany, it didn't mean that Quinn wasn't. She despised the blonde for all the shit she had put her best friend through.

But Imogen? She was amazing. She had been introduced to her 2 years ago at one of Kurt's parties. She was 100% for the women, unlike Brittany. Completely against cheating, unlike Brittany, but that was because she had been hurt like that before. So again, unlike Brittany - she knew how it felt. And she had promised herself that she would never put anybody else through that, ever.

Kurt was so sure of his leading lady, he had brought her along. Determined to of course be the match maker he was. He wanted to be the reason for Santana's happiness.

And right now, he was. Imogen and Santana had set a date..for a date. Next Saturday, almost 4 months after Brittany had set off with her new life. Santana had a date, perfect.

* * *

**Already written next chapter! Should be up soon, I've got a basic plan on how this is going down. But in so not telling you guts :3 anything you desperately want to see then feel free to review it even PMquoit oen version of it! REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 9

"Rachel," Brittany sobbed before gently tapping on the door. Michael had practically thrown her out and she had nowhere else to go. When it became clear that Rachel wasn't going to answer, she banged a little harder.

And waited, only to see the door swing open and a little 7 year old rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Ma? Ma why are you here?" Asher was confused..and tired. And sad when he saw the redness around Brittany's eyes. He knew tears when he saw them.

Shit, Brittany had forgotten about the boys.

"I'm fine baby, can you go get aunty Rach?"

Asher nodded slowly and yawned once more before slowly climbing the stairs.

Brittany dudn't have time to pack up anything, she would go back to Michael tomorrow, then they could talk about what happened.

Moments later, an angry Rachel stormed down the stairs.

"What Brittany?"

"It's Michael." Brittany sobbed and Rachel sighed; she really didn't care. She hadn't forgiven Brittany and she was worried that she never would.

"We had a fight." Rachel still wasn't interested, although she did feel sorry for Brittany. She knew that she loved Santana, but that just made it harder to accept. She knew it would crush Santana, but she still did it- that was what Rachel couldn't deal with.

"It was about Santana."

"Why were you talking about her?" Didn't Michael hate her? He would yell at anybody who brought her up while around him.

"Because he isn't Her Rachel."

"What? Wasn't that the idea Brittany? You didn't want Santana- remember?"

"Rachel, I don't know why I did it. I really have no ide-"

"Brittany, stop it sweetie." Rachel whispered.

"What? Why?" she sobbed in response.

"Because you made your choice. And it wasn't Santana. You can't go running back when things get a little tough. Santana chose you, you didn't choose her. You have no right to even go dish that road- so don't."

"But Rach, I..I love her."

"And she loved you. God Britt, it's scary to think how much she loved you. But you need to stop this. You've got Mike and she's going to move on too eventually. It's not fair, you don't get to do this anymore Britt!"

"It wasn't my fault."

"Wasn't your-.., please tell me this is some sick joke Brittany? It was entirely your fault!"

"Santana wasn't there for me,"

"No Britt, you weren't there for her! For gods sake, her. Mother. Died. What part of that do you not understand?"

"Michael was there for me!"

"Maybe, but where's he now Britt? You're replaceable to him. Brittany, everybody hates you right now. And I mean everyone. If Quinn knew you were here, she'd freak out. The choice you made has affected everybody around you."

"I know, and I make the wrong choice-"

"Yeah, you did. But it's too late to realise that now. Quinn texted me earlier to let me know her plan worked."

"What plan?" Brittany asked through tears.

"A plan to get Santana's life back. Imogen."

" Who the hell is that?" She demanded.

"She's a girl going on a date with Santana next week if you must know. Britt, you're welcome to the couch tonight. But next time you screw things up with Mike- don't come here. You ought to know that Quinn and I are entirely team Santana."

Ouch. Brittany knew she made a mistake, it took her a while..but she knew now. She realised just how much she messed Santana up- but Rachel was right. That didn't give her friends to right to ditch her though did it? She was hurting too, she needed to talk to somebody.

It was too late to change the past. She'd never be sble to take back what she did. But it isn't to late to change the future. She wanted Santana back; while she couldn't have her.

She wasn't sure what to do about Michael. She didn't want him, but she had nowhere else. Nothing else..nobody else. Michael was all she had left, even her sons had started to turn against her. Her life was falling apart at the seems and nothing she could do would stitch it back up.

* * *

"Uhh, Brittany? Why..why are you in my house?" It's fair to say Quinn was hungover. In fact it felt like someone hit her repeatedly over the head with a brick. Had Brittany been there all night? Why hadn't she noticed? Oh yeah..she was drunk. She doesn't even remember where Santana went, or what happened to her.

But right now she was more concerned as to why her best friends ex is crying to herself on her couch.

* * *

**Reason I didn't upload this chapter sooner was because I didn't like it! And I still don't :(**

**Oh and definitelyalopez has uploaded their own version of this story from the club scene onwards! So if you're hating on me and this, you should check it out :)**


	11. Chapter 10

"Quinn I'm so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have come-" she stood up and began to fold up the blanket Rachel had placed over her sometime during the night.

Quinn slowly aplroachedd the blonde like a dear in the headlights, "Hey..Britt, are you..are you okay?"

It was a simple question, one she could have simply nodded at. Instead, she broke into tears. Nobody had asked her that since the whole drama started. They were so quick to side with Santana that nobody realised how much Brittany was hurting.

"I'm so sorry." Brittany sobbed.

"Britt, it's okay." She didn't know what to do, or say. So she pulled the blonde into a hug and instantly felt a little better when the blonde sighed contently.

"You know Santana is..going on a date, next Saturday..right?" Quinn mumbled into Brittany's neck. She didn't know why, but she felt Brittany deserved to know that at least.

Brittany nodded before remembering Quinn couldn't see her, "I know Quinn."

They stayed like that for a few moments, neither of them wanted to break the hug, but it was Brittany who eventually pulled away first.

"I'm going to go back to Michaels..bye Quinn, and..thanks." Quinn hadn't forgiven her, not even close. In fact she was sure less forgiving of her than Santana was! But she still loved Brittany, they were best friends. Nobody agreed with what Brittany did and it took Quinn a while, but she finally realised that even though she wasn't the victim here, she still deserved a friend. And Quinn hadn't been a very good one at that. She gave a small smile and nodded before Brittany quickly and quietly left the house.

It was 111am on a Sunday morning and Quinn couldn't go back to sleep after her morning encounter with Brittany. Granted, the girl had been a fool, but they were practically made for each other. Once they actually got into a relationship in high school after the Artie drama, they had never come close to break up. Things had gone perfectly until a car accident took Santana's 58 year old mother.

It hurt everybody, but of course it was hardest on Santana. She couldn't accept it, she wouldn't. Because if she did..it meant having to accept that she had killed her mother. Santana shouldn't have let her get into the car, she shouldn't have let her have a drink. She could have done things so differently that night, if she had..then maybe her mother would still be around. Her kids would still have a grandmother, her old brothers would still have a mother, and she'd still have her best friend. She could have, should have, called a cab for her mother. Or even taken her home herself, never the less she was slowly accepting that her mother wasn't around, she was raised to be strong and her mother had taught her to never dwell on the past. She also realised that her drinking wouldn't solve anything. And that her family was the most important thing in the world to her and she wasn't prepared to lose her mother, wife and sons in the same year. That was until she found Them together.

Speaking of Satan, Where was she? This was why she hated going out with the Latina. She's normally drive around the block 4 times before finding her in some random bush or asleep under a car..because a drunk Santana wasn't a logical one.

"Agh! Why does this girl even have a phone?" Quinn whispered..well, yelled, when she heard the answer message. She dudn't quite understand the concept of a 'quiet voice.'

"Hhhmmm, Q? Did you lose Santana again?" Rachel mumbled barely understandable into the pillow.

"I did not lose her! I just... I misplaced her." because that totally made sense. Santana wasn't lost..at least she didn't think she was. She was around, somewhere.

"Wh-, how do you misplace a person?" Rachel enquired in genuine curiosity.

"Rachel! I don't have time to explain this to you. I need to find Santana."

"Hmmkay.." Rachel yawned, "Check that..that place where-where sheeee, mmm..Uhh,." What? She was tired! Quinn just smiled at her adorable wife and giggled her way out of the room.

She had barely got down stairs before her phone began to ring in her pocket. "Satan calling." Her personalised voice call, was awesome. Although being out in public with a phone that screeched "Satan calling!"did of course get her some funny looks, it was totally worth it.

"Now you decide to answer your phone! Where have you been?"

"Uhh, calm down Quinn. I'm at Starbucks."

"Starbucks? Does this..Starbucks, happen to be green and grow in the ground?" There was no way Santana was in Starbucks, she had to be in a bush somewhere. A hungover Santana Lopez wouldn't even be awake at this time!

"Q I think I know what Starbucks looks like! And it was no thanks to you anyways." Santana growled down the phone, she stopped her thoughts when she heard a loud laugh from the other end.

"Who's that?" Quinn is nosey, but if her bestie is chilling with some chick then she definitely wants to know about it.

"That, was my ride home last night since some bitch Quinn Fabray ditched me." Santana said playfully back, normally Quinn leaving her somewhere would have royally pissed her off. But it gave her an excuse to call Imogen and ask to be picked up.

She even stayed the night! In the guest room of course..and then they went to breakfast and got on like a house on fire. Before Quinn so rudely interrupted.

"Bitch? I heard Quinn Fabray was awesome." sne snarked back.

"Guess you heard wrong then; she isn't. I'll come by and get the boys before I take them back to Britt alright?"

"She actually came to my house last night, crying.." Quinn said sadly, didn't Santana want to know? Need to know?

"What? Mhmm, that's awesome. So uh, I'll see you later." It was obvious that Santana wasn't paying a blind bit of attention, in fact; all interest was lost the second she mentioned Brittany. It wasn't that she didn't care because she did. But she had gotten to a point where she actually considered herself to be happy. She wasn't drinking, she had accepted Brittany's cheating and no longer felt like she was fighting her demons. Either she had defeated them..or they were living happily and silently by her side.

"Santana I-"

"Quinn, I really have to go." She wanted to spend some more time with Imogen before their date next week, so it wouldn't be as awkward you know?

"Santana!" _oh hell no! Bitch just hung on me__!_

* * *

**Im still not sure about this chapter! I must have rewritten it about 5 times! **

**I'm also hoping to close up the story before long, so it's coming to the middle/end. Depends if I get any inspiration :) REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

Santana had spent the morning with Imogen and she actually had a good time, It was bizarre to see up her up before 12..but up at and out for coffee before 10 was a miracle and Quinn couldn't help but think that if the girl was able to get her up and out of bed, beore they had even gone on a date! Then surely she had to be good for the girl. She'd grill her about that when she arrived to pick up the boys.

"you're early." Quinn said in shock as she swung open the door to reveal the happy Latina standing with a small brown bag.

"Am I? Oh..anyway, I brought coffee!"

"What? Why?" She was confused, early.._and _bearing coffee? Wow..This girl was changing, and fast. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes Quinn I'm fine." She huffed back, "I'm just trying to be a good friend, jeez. But you know what? If you don't want it then I'll drink it myself. Now where are my sons?"

"Hey! Now don't be like that, don't'chu put your mouth on my coffee!" Quinn chuckled before opening the door more and taking the bag from the brunette. "Covin is probably breaking something with Jacob. And last time I saw Asher he was trying to kiss my girl."

"Oh hell no! No son of mine will date a Berry!" Santana replied playfully.

"She's a Fabray actually." Quinn corrected with a proud smile, "Anyway, it's your boy doing the chasing!" She baffled on to Santana before Rachel burst into the room.

"Santana. Can you keep your son away from my daughter? I don't want her to get pregnant."

"Rachel." She replied firmly. "They're 10! Plus, I've already had the talk with him."

"Oh yeah? How'd that go?" Rachel asked teasingly, thankfully Jake was still young..definitely too young to talk to about sex.

"Don't look at me like that. You're going to have to talk about it with Jacob soon."

"I will do no such thing-!"

"Whatever! Look, just give me my sons back before I call the police. Brittany'll kill me if she doesn't get them before they go out." Santana changed the subject and turned to face Quinn.

"Since when do you do what Brittany says?" Santana shrugged, "Isn't Imogen the new first lady?"

"Oh I don't know. It's only been like a week, we're going out next week..I guess I'll tell you then. But for now, I'm more worried about Brittany kicking my ass. Apparently their going on a _family _trip. Can you believe that? Mike is _not _family. God he's such a-"

"Are you jealous?" Quinn asked curiously before clarrifinig ."Of Michael. Are you jealous of him?"

"No!...Well, I don't know. A little I guess. I mean, he has 24/7 access to _my _sons and he isn't even their father! We brought them up but now _he _gets to be with them whenever he wants. I guess it's not fair.._Anyway!_ Stop distracting me!" Santana rushed around the kitchen, gathering up the bags and toys she dropped off with the boys.

"And that's the only reason you're jealous of him?" Quinn asked in a tone much too accusing for Santana as she watched her scurry around the room.

"Yes. Asher, Covin! Come on." Why else would she be jealous of Michael? I mean, it wasn't like she was pissed at him. Not her, just _him. _He had done it before and despite how it took 2 to tango, she couldn't find the hatred for Brittany. How could you ever hate someone you love…_loved_ since you were 17?

"Boys! Come on!" She called out once more before a reluctant set of boys appeared in front of her. Neither of them look happy and Santana thought it was a little weird, not for Asher to sulk because he always did when it came to go going over to see his mother. But not even Covin had a smile.

"I don't wanna go Ma." Covin's voice was small and scared, he looked down at the floor and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Why not? Michael said he was going to take you scuba diving.." she pointed out, "Like _you _wanted Covin."

"I don't want to anymore! Can we just go home with you?"

"I have to work." She said firmly. "Now come on, move it."

This time it was Asher who spoke up, and unlike Covin he wasn't quiet. It just wasn't his style, if he had something to say then you can bet your sweet little ass that he was going to say it. "We don't want to go Ma! It's a Sunday. You don't work on Sunday. Why can't we stay with you!"

"Watch your mouth Asher. I'm going into the office to finish up an- Why am I even telling you this! I'm the adult here, now get in the car." She could see both boys firmly plant their feet into the ground, determined not to move. So she put on her most motherly face and got out her assertive tone.

"Now." She snarled and both boys gulped in fear before eventually sulking off into the car, moaning with each step.

She turned to her friends and thanked them both immensely for looking after the horrors, despite Rachel assuring her that they were extremely well behaved. Santana wouldn't believe it anyway, she knew they'd cover for the boys if they had killed somebody which was probably why they loved coming over so much. The let them get away with murder!

After being happy and grateful to her friends, she quickly changed back to mother mode before jumping into the car with the 2 grumpy boys. Why were they upset? Asher was understandable, she had known since day 1 that he hated the man..but Covin? Covin was a fallen angel who had always liked Mike, but now he seemed more upset than Asher did!

"Boys..What's wrong?"

"You." They replied in unison.

"What? What have I done?" she asked in offence.

"You're making us go there..again!"

"Boys. You know you need to see your Mom!"

"It's not Mom we don't want to see." Asher replied under his breath, but enough for Santana to hear.

"Asher." She sighed, "You can't hate him forever. He and your Mom have been together for a while now..there might come a time when-" she sighed once more at the thought. "A time when they might want to get married."

Both boys jaw dropped. "But they can't! You and Mom are still married." Covin replied happily, Michael couldn't official join the family while his parents were still married. It just wouldn't work and Santana would never divorce B-

"Well..I wasn't going to tell you yet, But I signed the papers boys. So in a couple of months, your Mom and I won't be married anymore."

_Oh no. _The boys stared at each with their jaws firmly on the floor.

* * *

**Finally! I know this may have taken a while D: but I had an English Exam today. Anyway! Do you guys want Brittany's reaction to the divorce signing? Oh and why have the boys suddenly gone off Michael? D: what do you want to see? REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Asher, would you please just get out of the car?" she was done demanding her do it because he wasn't budging. After a very long story, (don't even ask.) Asher had somehow managed to steal Santana's keys..and lock _her _out of the car.

"I'm going in there Ma. Ever again."

"You can't live in the car Asher!"

"Yes I can."

"Arggh! Covin, you! Get out." She ordered but the boy simply gave her a proud smile and shook his head.

How was she supposed to explain this to Brittany? How did her 10 year old son even manage to pick pocket her? Well..he was a lot like her, so maybe she could understand. Although the major problem was that he was simply more badass than her.

She took her personal walk of shame up to the front door and tapped lightly until Brittany opened it with a sad smile.

"Hey San." She gave the best smile she could possibly force out, Santana definitely noticed it's fakeness but decided whatever it was, wasn't her business anymore so she would stay out of it. "Where are the boys?"

"Uhhh, well." She mumbled. "_They-stole-my-keys-and-locked-themselves-in-the-car-and-now-refuse-to-come-out_." The sentence came out so quickly that it was one giant word she got out without taking a breath. Saying it was harder than she thought! So her pride got the better of her sometimes, no big deal.

"They locked themselves in the car?" Brittany clarified and Santana nodded in embarrasement. "Oh my god. Are they okay?"

"Yeah" she snarled, "They're bloody perfect! They won't come out."

"Oh..right." Brittany tried to hold back a giggle but failed epically when he saw the anger on Santana's face.

"What? It isn't funny!"

"San, it is actually kinda funny…" They held the not so intimidating stare for a while before bursting into laughter for several minuets.

"Alright. I guess it is kinda funny…but I don't want them to miss out on whatever you and Michael have planned." Ugh. She wanted to jump back into the car and drive the boys as far away from it all as possible, admitting that some man had waddled in, stolen your wife and won your sons heart was hard to admit.

"Michael isn't here anyway. He's out.."

"But I thought you had plans with him?"

"Yeah, so did I, but I guess not." The look of sadness on the blonde's face was heart breaking and she made a mental note that now she was going to bust both of his nuts. One for her and the boys, and the other for Brittany. Just because she was her ex, it didn't mean she didn't have a soft spot for her, she probably always would. She wanted Brittany to be happy and she had been assured by her several times that she was, but the face said otherwise.

"Am I a bad mother?" she asked suddenly and looked down at the floor in..shame?

"What? No! Britt, you're asking me this? I'm the one with the boys locked in the car remember?"

Brittany giggled slightly, not removing her eyes from the floor. "I know, but Mic-..it doesn't matter."

"Britt?" she leaned forward, hoping to get a better look at the blondes face. If she was upset, then she did want to help. "Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?"

Brittany shook her head quickly. There was no way she wanted to talk about it! So much bad shit would happen if she let any of it out.

Santana growled in frustration. "No you know what Britt? I'm not asking you, I'm..i don't know, _demanding_ that you tell me whats wrong! **My** family is so damn sad lately and nobody will tell me what's going on! So it's not a request anymore Brittany. I wants to know, and I wants to know now."

Brittany's heart melted at Santana's possessiveness and the way she said "My family." It almost gave her hope, that one day they could be a real family again. Not like this, and not like the occasional day out. But back to the way things used to be, Before Brittany made the biggest fucking mistake of her life.

"Santana. It's fine. Please just drop it." She tried to keep her voice firm and assertive, she tried to make Santana believe that she was fine and didn't need help. But in actual fact, her tone deceived her and her voice sounded more broken than ever.

"Brittany I can't help if I don't know what's going on!" Santana was getting angry now, it was obvious something was up and maybe everybody could see it other than her.

"You don't know what's going on because you aren't looking hard enough Santana!"

"What?" she snarled back, "Don't. Don't even try to make me seem like the bad guy here Brittany because I'm not. If you won't tell me your fucking problems then fine, I'm done trying to make you."

"San-"

"Oh and I also came by to tell you," She reached into her briefcase and pulled out a thick booklet type thing, opened it and flicked through until she found what she was looking for. She turned the paper and pointed to a small section at the bottom of the page. "I signed the papers."

"But I didn't."

"Yes you did. These are the same papers you threw at me when I came last time, remember?" Brittany winced at the word choice; she hadn't _literally _thrown the papers at her. But she had thrown horrible words.

"So in a couple of months, you'll be free of me. But don't even think I'm going to give up the boys. We can settle this without bringing them into it. Plus if you even _try _to go for full custody you know they'll reject it. Having an affair with your boss while your wife does all the hard work is hardly going to do you any favours with the court." The words came out much harsher than intended at it was hard to believe that their conversation had started out so nicely. They thought their relationship was improving, but any improvements that had made in the weeks gone by seemed to have been smashed up in just 10 minutes.

Brittany felt her heart crack all over again, they had come so far and they were doing so well! Why didn't she just tell her? Sure the words would have been hard to say, maybe she still hadn't fully accepted just what was going on. But she knew that Santana would have made it better again because that's just what she did. Brittany was falling apart and she didn't know what to do. Santana was her last choice and it seemed she had just blown it. How could she fix what she didn't know was broken?

"Good luck getting the boys out of the car." She spat with venom and stormed away to the office. She had never been so thankful for work on a Sunday.

* * *

**Damn you guys are a violent bunch, honestly! I'm hoping to wrap it up in a couple of chapters anyway! I'm getting bored of this, and If i'm bored writing, then you must be bored reading! 2 updates in one day? I know, I'm on a roll ;) REVIEW! **


	14. Chapter 14

Santana stood and looked at herself in the mirror. Was it too much? Not enough? Damn, it had been so long since she had gone on a date, never mind a first date! Too much cleavage? _Ha. There's no such thing. _She checked the mirror once more, just in case. Satisfied that she looked damn sexy in a red dress that just about covered her knees..(because we all know how good Santana Lopez looks in red.) Her black heels that most people would find difficult to walk in, but she's a pro. The whole outfit just looked perfect. The tan legs looked like they went for miles, the perfect teeth for her dazzling smile and the brown curls that fell perfectly around her face.

"You look beautiful Ma." Santana turned with a smile to see the 2 boys standing in the doorway. How did something so perfect end up like this? Not the boys, they were God's gift and always will be. But the family thing. She couldn't help but feel that she shouldn't be dressing up to go out on a date with another woman while her _wife _was getting loved up with a man. Guilt sucked, especially since she had nothing to feel guilty for! It was Brittany that did the cheating, Brittany that walked away and Brittany that wanted the divorce. But guilt hit her the second she walked away from Brittany on Sunday, she hadn't spoken to her since and it made her feel like shit.

Brittany was there telling her she wasn't looking hard enough, but what was it exactly that she was supposed to be looking for? It was obvious that something was going down an-

"Ma? Are you crying?" Covin asked sadly, seeing his mother upset had to be the worst thing ever and it was fair to say that each of the Lopez-Pierces had more than their fair share of tears in the last couple of months.

"No baby I'm not. I'm fine." She lied. There were definitely tears trying to fight their way out, but she managed to shake it off for the sake of the boys. They had never seen her cry during it all, they _knew _she cried but the point was that they had never seen it.

"Now why don't you two go get ready for bed." They boys nodded and turned to leave before Santana called them back. "Oh! And you'd better not play up this time for Quinn and Rachel!"

"We didn't last tim-" Covin replied smugly.

"Covin Carter Lopez! Don't you dare give me that look. I know you did something last time…I don't know what..but I know you did something! But you can bet your sweet little asses that if you misbehave this time, I will find out." No she probably wouldn't. Quinn and Rachel covered for whatever it was they did last time, and would continue to do so for the rest of their lives. Covin smiled proudly and even gave his Ma a cheeky wink before running out of the room in giggles.

It was 7:40 when Santana began to panic, she wasn't a worrier and it wasn't even about the date! Quinn and Rachel had kindly offered to come to her house with the kids instead of her dropping them off..they said they'd be there at 7:30. Meaning _Rachel Berry_ was late. The panic would have probably gotten worse had her phone not rang and distracted her.

"Quinn? Where are you guys?"

"Well..uhh.. that's the thing see-"

"Oh my god. What?"

"Nothing! Nothing. It's just…we kinda can't do it tonight."

"What? Quinn you promised!"

"I know! I know, I'm sorry. I forgot about mine and Rachel's anniversary so-" Santana knew that couldn't be good, in fact it probably meant that Rachel would open the gates of hell and suck poor old Quinn in.

"Oh no."

"Oh no exactly! So I'm really sorry Santana."

"It's fine." She sighed, "It doesn't even matter. I'll just call Imogen and tell her I can't make it. See you guys tomorrow alright?" Santana hung up, sure she was a little sad, considering she made all the effort an all, but nothing to major. Her and Imogen weren't all that serious anyway so she'd understand.

"I hate lying to her." Quinn mumbled sadly while clutching the phone to her chest.

"I know baby, but it'll be for the best right?" Rachel cooed over her upset wife.

"I don't know, I mean maybe she should go?"

"I think she should." Brittany interrupted.

"But Brittany! That isn't part of the plan!" Rachel said in a panic.

"I know it isn't Rachel. But I don't think my plan matters anyway. I want her to be happy."

"And she will be! With you." Rachel was a firm believer that marriage was for life, regardless of what happens in between which was why she was so willing to help plan and even carry out a plan to wriggle the blonde back into Santana's heart. "Now, call her up like we agreed, and suggest a family night in!"

There'd be no beating Rachel and Brittany knew it, so she smiled happily and prised the phone from Quinn who was still staring sadly into space mumbling about how bad of a friend she was being. She quickly punched in the number she had memorised and was surprised when the Latina answered within seconds.

"What now Quinn?"

"It's Brittany actually.."

"Oh. Why are you with Quinn?"

"Uhhh..what makes you think I'm with Quinn?"

"Caller ID?"

"Oh, yeah right." This was the part she'd ask Santana out..well, in. It'd make her happy and it'd make Rachel happy, but would it make Santana happy? She rememberd the first time she told her about Imogen, how her face lit up the second her name came up. The way she'd describe the little things she did that most people barely noticed. But most importantly, the way she talked about Imogen the way she used to talk about _her._

"I can look after the boys tonight if you like." She tried to whisper to avoid Rachel's hawk ears, but the second the sentence ended she could feel eyes drilling holes into her skull then looked up the find the girl waving her arms around frantically and mouthing questions.

"Brittany it's fine."

"No Santana, I want to. I don't want to be in the house anymore." Shit, she hadn't meant to say that!

"Don't want to be in the house? What? Why not?" Santana asked in a voice that demanded an aswer.

"Becauseeee…I could be spending more time with the boys." _Safe. _"Santana I'm really trying here. I know you want to go out with Imogen, so please just let me come over so you can do that."

"..Why?" Whoa, well that sounded a little ungrategful. She just wondered why her wife was suddenly so prepared to show up like a knight in shinning armour..to lead her to the princess? That wasn't how the story books told it!

"I want you to be happy. So I'll be there in 5 and I won't take no for an answer." Before Santana had time to protest, Brittany had hung up and no doubt sprinted to her car whilst refusing to answer questions from Rachel.

Santana ran around as quick as she could to make sure the house was respectably clean, no doubt the boys would mess it up again later but she didn't want Brittany to think that she had let herself go.

"PIZZA." Asher sprinted past the latina and rushed to the door, with Covin trailing behind also expressing his delight at the fact their ordered pizza may have actually come on time for the first time…ever.

"Pizza! Pizza! Pizza, Piz-… Mom?"

* * *

**I think have a rough idea of where I want this story to go now! Sorry if in the last AN some of you got offended :( I wasn't taking a jab, honestly! Still I love hearing what you guys think even if it is a little on the violent side. If it isn't, then still review! Anyway, Sorry guys!**

**Oh and don't worry about who'll end up together, I got'chu guys! I know what we want :) But you can message me if this AN doesn't give it away enough. Hope you guys like this one. REVIEW.**

****_Oh and did anybody notice that I missed chapter 11? 10 points if you did hehe!_


	15. Chapter 15

"You really didn't have to come over you know, It's not that big a deal Britt."

"San it's almost 8, you should go. Wouldn't want you to be late." She said with a sad smile and she actually meant it. Santana deserved to be happy after all the shit Brittany put her through and she knew it. If being happy meant her running around with a young, sexy model then why the hell not stand up and support her.

Santana nodded in appreciation before giving a quick kiss and final warning to the boys when Brittany forced her out of the door. She struggled to remember the way to the restaurant since practically the only restaurant near her was Breadstix, where she refused to go because it was her and Brittany's place. Probably not a good idea to take a new partner into your ex's place.

Eventually after a quick text to Imogen who was already there waiting, she found her way to the little hut like place in the middle of New York.

It was different to the busy streets of New York, it was calm and quiet. The room was dimly lit but she could just about make out a lonesome figure at the back. Seeing as it was the _only _person by themselves, she hoped it was Imogen..or her date had gotten with somebody else. Upon closer inspection she decided it was most definitely the brunette and approached with confidence.

"Wow. Santana you look.." Imogen's jaw dropped to the floor as she stood up to kiss Santana on the cheek. She gave herself a mental pat on the back because she still had it, and sat down .

"You know, I've lived in New York since I was 18 and I didn't even know this place exsisted."

"I know right! I think it makes a nice change from New York, I mean I love it here. But sometimes it all gets a little too much. You stop noticing the beauty of everything and miss what's right in front of you." _Miss what's right in front of you._ The words had an impact on Santana, it was only days ago when Brittany was telling _her _that she wasn't looking.

"That's actually what Brittany said to me the other day, I didn't know what she was talking about. Don't you see everything? I mean, you see what people _let_ you see right?" Santana wasn't really asking a question, it was more like she was talking to herself.

"Yeah I guess so, anyw-"

"I can't see what's not there right? If something was there then I'd notice wouldn't I? I'm not an idiot, and I'm not blind. She's just not showing me." Santana could feel the rage bubling and missed Imogen leaning back into her seat. The Latina was close to letting off steam and Imogen didn't want to get in the way.

"Right, whatever it is, It's probably nothing right? I know you're close and all so she'd tell you if somethings up." So it was hardly the thing to get into on a first date, but it was obvious that Santana needed to talk this out with somebody..well, talk a loud and have someone giving an occasional response. She didn't want to talk about it, she just needed somebody to listen and Imogen was more than happy to. "Do you wanna order now? I don't usually eat after 8, it's when you put on your most weight which sucks because midnights snacks are the one! But I'm pretty sure Kurt would fire me if I eat anymore than I already do." Imogen was a mumbler, it was a reflex when she got nervous..and when she wanted to change the subject.

They made small talk about the weather, talked about their week and what they did until they finally agreed on what to order. Oh, and they moaned about the amount of time it took the food to arrive! There were about 6 people in the restaurant so the girls couldn't understand it! Santana had threatened to go Lima heights on one of the waiters after he asked her to calm down. It was fair to say that Santana was _not _impressed with the meal, and even less impressed to look up and find her date with her head stuck into her phone smiling like…Santana had seen that look before. It was a look all too familiar to her.

"Love." She whispered, but Imogen's head shot up with a look of concern.

"Sorry what was that?" She leaned forward and shoved her phone down apologetically.

"Love. I _love _this food."

"Really? I looks kinda gross." Imogen stated in disgust. "You're not enjoying this are you?" She looked down sadly with a glance at her phone.

"Olay, so maybe the food does taste like shit. But I am enjoying this."

"Really? Because all you've talked about all night is Brittany."

"What? No I haven't." Had she? No way, she was just telling her about her life.

"It's been 2 hours and I know Brittany's life story. I haven't gotten to know _you _Santana. I know Brittany was a huge part of your life, I really do and I understand. She's part of your past and always will be, that doesn't mean she has to be part of your future..unless you want her to be."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Santana instantly became defensive and leaned back, resisting all urge to fold her arms and pout.

"Nothing, nothing. It doesn't matter." She sighed and quickly reached for her phone when it vibrated vicsiously against the table.

The look on the models face as she fiddled with her phone confirmed what she already suspected. Curiosity got the better of her and she just had to know.

"So..who are you talking to?"

"It's nobody." She lied, and Santana could sense it instantly. The tone was confused and slightly sad..but still euthsiastic? Maybe she was looking to deep into the response, can you really tell all that about someone by the tone they use? _Definitely. _Imogen looked as though she needed a friend right now, not a date. So for the sake of true love, she put aside any feelings that had been developing for the model and went for it.

"What's her name?" she asked while poking the food around her plate.

Imogen didn't answer, just looked up at the brunette and titled her head in confusion like a dog would.

"Oh come on," Santana continued playfully, "Who is it?"

The model bit her lip shyly, did she really want to talk about it with her? She tried to process the question, but before she could think of an answer, her mouth started working by itself and completely betraying her brain.

"Charlie."

"Oh..that's cute." Santana replied happily, then it dawned on her. She recognised the name from a conversation they had last week. "Wait, isn't…didn't she cheat on you?"

"Yeah," Imogen nodded sadly, "bu-"

"You're giving her a second chance?" she snarled, not through jelousy! But concern, she knew how it felt and although there were still feelings for Brittany and probably would always be, she couldn't imagine taking the blonde back. She had taken every kind of weapon imaginable against her heart and now it was broken beyond compare. So was Imogen crazy?

"I don't know. But I think everybody deserves another one, don't they? What's life if you can't learn from a mistake you've made."

Santana sat there and nodded in understanding, maybe the girl had a point? But how many chances could you happily dish out? Santana didn't want to be walked all over, and letting Brittany back in now would mean that's exactly what was happening.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Imogen asked seriously, bursting santana's bubble of thought. "Like, soulmates and stuff. Do you believe in it all?"

Santana thought long and hard about her response. She had believed all her life in destiny, and that something had taken her to Brittany. Then again, there's 6 billion people in the world..odds are that you're bound to get along with some of them. So maybe nobody ever really finds the one, they just settle for what they think they want..not what destiny had planned for them.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I do." She looked down at her hands before deciding to try to lighten the mood. "You're not suggesting we were _made to be _though right?" she teased.

"no," the model chuckled, "but I do believe we met for a reason. Our hearts were broken up and smashed into little pieces. Maybe you need to meet other people to realise that there's only one person that can fix it. And ironically, it's the very person who did the damage in the first place."

"What are you saying?" Santana wasn't fully on board, the girl was definitely a good speaker she'd give her credit for that. But she didn't really understand..well, she was convincing herself that she didn't in the hope it wasn't true.

"I'm saying, I don't know who's 'the one' for me, or for you. But I do know that we aren't made for each other. I was convinced Charlie was the one for me. And I'm sure you were about Brittany, right?" Santana nodded. "Right, so…so maybe it just takes something like, well this. To remind us who we _are _supposed to be with."

"How do you get over it though? The hurt. I don't think I could ever trust Brittany again. My heart feels like it's in pieces and I don't know what to do."

"You need to sweep up all those pieces, put them in a box, and send them back to Brittany because she can put it back together again. "

"How do you know she won't laugh and throw it back in my face?"

"Because.._she's the one." _

Both girls looked at each other from across the table before a shy grin washed over them. It was a secret understanding, realisng that this was probably the worst date ever..but the biggest lesson you could ever learn. They knew what they needed to do, the next part was going through with it.

"Thank you. For everything." Santana said in awe, the girls barely knew each other, but here they were helping on life changing decisions.

"No Santana, thank you. I guess we helped each other right?"

"Right." Santana smiled, "Buttttt, I don't want to go home so soon, that'd just be embarrassing and Quinn would never let me live it down."

Imogen nodded happily, they spent the rest of the night laughing and joking like complete fools. So they weren't going to get married and have lady babies, but it was nice knowing that they had found a friend.

* * *

**Some of you wanted Santana/Imogen and others were Brittana all the way. Obviously it couldn't be both, but I think I've made it clear who's going to be endgame now. Sorry for everyone who was dissapointed by the predictableness of it all, and I'm hoping on making the last chapter the final one :) REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 16

Santana and Imogen had talked until about 11 before they said goodbye with a promise to stay in touch.

There was no rush to get home, but she still did. Brittany probably didn't want to be there and they weren't exactly on speaking terms quite yet, despite Brittany kindly coming over for reasons she couldn't quite comprehend.

She pulled upside her home and slowly walked to the door, from a distance she could see the door was slightly open. Panic washed over her and she sprinted to the door and burst through it.

"Britt?" No answer. "Asher?" No. "Covin?" Still nothing. Not prepared to think of the worst quite yet, she searched through the living room, bathroom and kitchen before venturing upstairs. Rushing into the bathroom she saw the bath filled with water and the steam coming from the top was an obvious indicator that the water was still hot. Which meant it hadn't been run that long ago..so someone had done it not loo long ago, so they couldn't have gone far.

She paced back into the hallway and froze. What was she supposed to do? Her wife and kids had gone and she didn't know what to do. The thought terrified her, until she heard a thud coming from her bedroom. In all honesty, it terrified her even more. There were no pets in the house..so someone was there. In her room. What if it was somebody would shouldn't be there? Curiosity killed the cat, and it could have killed her. But she had to check.

She swung open the door to find nothing. The room looked just as she left it..apart from the trail of blood, a trail that led to her walk in closet where she couldn't hear faint sobbing. No burglar was that shitty, so it meant something much worse. She sprinted over to the closet and slowly pulled open the door to find a little Latino with his knees pulled up to his chest as he cried.

She immediately knelt down in front of him and reached out to hug him. The sudden light change and touch caused the boy to jump back in fear.

"Covin, hey baby. It's mom, it's mommy. What happened? Are you okay?" Motherly instincts took over, more so when she looked at her son, really looked.

He raised his head and relaxed at the voice, his left eye was swollen shut, easily the size of a golf ball and blood poured openly from the closed eye. Blood ran into his mouth to the point he was spitting out his own blood. But he didn't respond to the question, he simply wriggled closer and sighed comfortably when he felt strong arms wrap around him. Whatever happened, right here and now wasn't the place to discuss it. She stood up and cradled him over her shoulder.

Covin wasn't particularly heavy, but Santana was hardly a body builder. In any other situation it would have been the most difficult thing in the world to lift the young boy. But right now she was sure she could go 12 rounds with Mike Tyson, and win...and then some.

The plan was to carry the boy down the her car, lock him in before searching the rest of the house. It was a plan she was more than willing to continue with, until she heard a thud and grunt of pain. Anger welled inside of her, her baby boy was already hurt and she sure to hell wasn't going to let anybody else get hurt.

She gently placed the young boy on the floor outside the room. He was still bleeding, she tore off some of dress and made it clear he wasn't not to move from that exact spot, and to push down on cut with the make do bandage.

Next up was the room. God knows what was going on in there and part of her didn't want too. But her son and wife were yet to be found. Her hand hovered above the handle until she heard a deep voice from inside the room.

"_You just don't learn do you?"_

**Smack.**

"_When will you just let me beat the gay out of your pompous little brother?"_

**Thud.**

Santana was furious, like..beyond furious. How dare some bastard come into her house, hurt her kids, and say those things about her little boy. What made it all worse was the voice sounded eerily familiar, definitely a man. Little brother? That meant whatever was happening, was happening to her son. Enough was enough. Right now she could give the incredible hulk a run for his money.

Wanting to keep some element of surprise, she slowly pushed open the door. The first thing she noticed was a blonde woman lying face down on a blood stained bed. Pushing the door open more and it was the most disgusting thing she had ever seen. A big guy stood on the other end of the room while a little figure lay in the fettle position.

"What you got to say for yourself now kid?" the voice snarled. Santana froze up. The voice was all too familiar. Michael.

"You're," he coughed up and the body leaned down closer with no doubt a smug smirk plastered across his face. Believing that the boy was finally about to let the man win and stop standing up for his brother, he demanded in anger for Asher to speak up.

"St-..still, an ass." He forced out along with a slight chuckle. It sent Michael into a rage and only when he stood up and raised a hand was Santana finally able to take in the scene and realise what was happening.

"You touch him and I'll rip your dick off." Michael jumped and just as he turned around, Santana was right there and punched him square in the face. She wasn't a girl..she was a mother. Which for those who didn't know, made everything she did 100x harder. She was positive it could take anyone down and smiled proudly when he brought a hand up to his jaw, but she didn't stop. Raising her first again and again until the man fell to his knees in agony.

He was dangerous and although he seemed helpless now, she had seen all those TV shows and films there the bad guy gets bsck up agsin. She needed some kind of sealer, to really make sure he'd be down for good. The position he was in, kneeling on the floor, legs spread slightly apart and his hands covering his bloody face gave her access to one thing.

Gathering up every ounce of effort, she brought back her leg, and pushed forward roughly. The man let out a high pitched scream of pain as her foot connected with his..man areas. It wasn't a little kick, oh god no. It was hard, it was painful and it almost made her wonder if he'd ever have use of it again, especially when he fell onto his back and Santana still had her foot planted firmly on his testicles and was pushing so hard that she was standing on the floor, effectively pinning the man to the ground as more blood pooled around his pants.

She removed her foot..her _heels_ from him and crouched by his face.

"Don't you ever, ever, talk about my son like that. You hurt my family and you can bet your sorry ass that I'm going to hurt you." Sanyana wasn't normally a violent person, she was more of a 'I'll slash you with my words." type, but never had she felt so much rage at one time. This man was hurting her family, until jr dawned on her. This was what she hadn't been seeing. It explained everything, the bruises on Brittany and the boys, why they hated going over there and why her family was fucked. They must have been so scared, for ages and she didn't even know.

"Oh and you know what? This is for my son because he might be gay, but Asher is right, you're still an ass." One last punch and she saw his eyes roll to the back of his head. Satisfied that he was handled, she rushed over to the boy on the floor.

"Asher. Oh my god Asher," she sighed, the boy looked like he had been dragged through hell and back. All for his little brother, to stop him suffering the same.

"I'm fine Ma. Where's Covin? And Mom?" he asked in a panic. So brave, even in the state he was in, still more concerned about his family. She smiled proudly before tears poured from her face. Asher was a great kid, and would one day make a perfect man.

Almost all of body looked as though it was covered in dried blood or bruises, but it didn't stop him standing up and demanding to know where his little brother was.

"He's fine baby, we need to get you to hospital, all of you." Asher stood up and straight as he could and completely ignored the pain, he reached out and asked for the car keys.

"I'll take Covin to the car." there was no way in hell she was letting them out of her sight! "Do you trust me Ma? Please. I can do it." Of course he could. This was the boy that took endless amounts of pain for the young Latino, he could be trusted to take him back to a car! She handed over the keys and within seconds he had shot out of the room.

Santana stood up and looked at the bed where she found Brittany. There were no wounds of considerable damage, but she was passed out. Looking at the pale face, every feeling Santana ever had came back and hit her like a train. This wasn't how she pictured life turning out but it all made her realise how stupid they had both been. Her family was getting hurt and she didn't know and she couldn't stop it.

It was broken, but she was going to fix it. She was going to fix all of them because that's what mothers do. She picked Brittany up bridal style and managed to eventually get out of the front door. The steps had proved a challenge but nothing she couldn't handle.

What did she do now? Call the police? An ambulance? The hospital was only a 5 minute drive, does she go there and explain? Or go back up there and just kill him?

She didn't really have time to consider her options, she looked around the car and into the mirror to see 2 bloody boys staring back and offered her a small smile before her mind was made up. Fuck Michael. Her family was hurt.

Without a second thought, she shoved the keys into the ignition and raced off down to the hospital.

* * *

**Sorry if you guys didn't like it this chapter :( I must admit that I'm a little unsure. Wasn't how I planned on the chapter going, just kinda happened. I don't really see Santana as violent, do you? And I wasn't sure about what to do with Michael afterwards! I may make a final chapter of them in hospital if you like, to end the story. Or I can leave it like this. Either way, REVIEW :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Santana was feeling pretty damn pathetic and it seemed to be the story of her life lately. She was a 30 year old woman, divorcing the wife she still loved, trying desperately to keep her boys young and innocent. And say in a hospital waiting for news about her broken family. This was not how she pictured her life turning out. If she was quite honest, she was scared. One day her little boys won't be so little anymore, her fancy job won't mean as much to her, her expensive car won't be worth as much and she'll never find somebody she loved more than Brittany. Nobody wants to be forever alone and that was one of Santana's biggest fears, to die alone would be awful. But to die alone knowing that you had already found your true love was heart breaking.

"Mrs. Lopez-Pierce?" Santana ears immediately perked up at the mention of her name and quickly approached the young man in a blue doctor's outfit. He had a cute little baby face and she thought he looked about 12. Then he opened his mouth and a bunch of medical terms came rushing out, 5 minutes into his detailed explanation of what exactly was wrong with each member of her family, she was clueless. What? She's a lawyer not a doctor!

"Look kid, I don't know what any of what you just said means. Is my family okay? And a Yes or no will do perfectly thank you."

The young man chuckles softly, "Yes. They're fine. There's no lasting damage, but Uhh," he stopped and looked down at his notes, "The oldest boy. Asher isn't it? He's looking pretty bad but I can promise you it isn't not nearly as bad as it looks. But not really a sight for a mother so if you-"

"I want to see him. What about Covin? And Brittany? Are they alright?"

"Covin is asleep and..Uh, I think Brittany is still in surgery, but I can double check." he smiled sweetly and stepped aside for Santana to enter the room before he got distracted and disappeared into the empty hallways.

Not a pretty sight? You can bet your ass it wasn't! She had seen him a couple of hours ago and although he looked awful then, after washing away the blood he looked even worse. His pale skin only made his green eyes stand out more, along with the dark purple bruises that covered almost all of his face. His bottom lip was swollen and his nose had gone through several episodes of bleeding and had reddened as a result.

It broke her heart seeing her baby like that, and knowing that she hadn't done enough to stop it made her feel worse. But she couldn't help but feel proud of him, he has taken the ultimate sacrifice for his little brother, she always knew he'd defend the little Latino to the death but now he had really proved it. It was comforting to know that when the day came when she and Brittany wouldn't be around, Covin could always count on his older brother.

"Hey baby." she sighed sadly and tried desperately to hold back the tears.

"Ma! Where'd you go? I woke up earlier and you weren't here."

"I know," she cooed, "I'm sorry baby, the police had some questions. But I'm here now alright. We're alright." was she trying to convince her son that, or herself?

"Where's Covin?" he demanded seriously, sitting up in his bed in concern, "Is he okay?"

It made Santana's heart swell, and then break again at realising just what the boys had gone through. "He's fine, doctor said he's asleep." Satisfied with the response, Asher relaxed his body and seemingly melted back into the pillows on the bed.

"Asher?" the young boy looked up with his big eyes, "I'm really proud of you. Of what you did for your brother."

The boy simply shrugged, "He's my brother. I'll protect him because I love him." He was so amazing and sincere; to him it wasn't a big deal. Sure it hurt, but he knew without a shadow of doubt that he'd do it 100x over in a heartbeat if it meant protecting the tan boy.

"Do they still have games here?" Asher eyes trailed around the room curiously, "I'm bored."

Santana giggled to herself, Asher wasn't as affected by this as he probably should be. But to him it all made sense, he did what needed to be done for Covin, now it was over and they were both safe. Nothing more to it, it was all entirely logical and he didn't really want to think about it anymore. "I bet I could kiss Covin's ass at whatever old games they have."

"Uhh, I think it saw a scrabble under the table."

Asher stared blankly at his mother, "Scrabble?" he repeated in disgust. "That game is so old, and it sucks! Plus, Covin can't spell very well."

"Hey! Me and your mom used play this all the time...I'd always win of course, but hang on. You just said you wanted to kick Covin's ass at a game? Isn't it good that you're better than him then?"

"I don't really want to win! It just has to look like in trying, I always let him win." the little boy confessed, and it was entirely true. Whenever they'd do something competitive with each other, he'd always let the younger boy win. Simply because Asher was a good loser, but Covin...not so much. He was a little angel, until he lost at something, when his Santana side definitely came out! It was easier to see him win, and it made both of them happy. Covin happy to have won and Asher happy to see his little brother happy.

"Oh and...How's Mom? She's okay too right?" he hadn't forgotten to ask about his Mother, but the way she was lying on the bed, he wasn't sure if she was breathing and he didn't want to know if his mother was going to be around because that he wouldn't be able to handle.

"She's still in surgery." Santana signed sadly, "But hey," she pulled her hand away from his and tapped him playfully on the leg. "I'll go find some games that aren't as old as me! Then we'll go check if Covin's awake alright?"

The blonde boy nodded happily and began to twiddle his thumbs absentmindedly, easily amused...just like Brittany.

Santana wandered around the hallways before finding the same young doctor who had spoken to her earlier, he smiled and quickened his pace towards her.

"Mrs. Lopez! I was just coming to find you actually. Brittany got out of surgery about 10 minutes ago and should be up. She's in the bed next to Covin." Santana smiled at the young doctor who returned an even bigger one after she asked for some kind of game to keep Asher busy. The boy was rather attractive, and that was coming from a lesbian! But she quickly rid herself of the thoughts as her feet lead her out of the intensive care unit where her oldest son was being cared for.

She eventually found Brittany who was fast asleep in the uncomfortable hospital bed, right next to Covin as promised who was also still out like a light. Santana pulled up the small comfy chair from the side of the room and quietly set it next to Brittany's bed before reaching forward and grabbing the soft pale hands.

"Christ Britt, what the hell happened to us eh?" Santana added a slight chuckle; it was all she could do to stop the tears getting in the way.

Looking at the blondes face she noticed that it didn't reflect what she had just been through so Santana didn't really know what surgery had taken place, and she was far too worried to ask.

"I don't even know how this happened...you know I'm mad at you though right?" the brunette sighed deeply, "How long had it been going on? Why didn't you tell me?"

Brittany squeezed the tab hands gently and wriggled slightly on the bed.

"It hadn't been bad before." she spoke in a quiet voice.

"What do you mean B?"

"I mean, he always has a short temper but he had never done this before..He never hurt me, or the boys!" Brittany defended and Santana frowned at her.

"Britt." she warned, "You don't have to protect him anymore. It's my job to protect you, and I will. So I want the truth."

Brittany nodded in defeat, "He got angry a lot, sometimes it was over stupid things. He said if I said anything to anyone that he'd hurt the boys..And you."

"I don't think he kept his promises Britt," Santana grunted and Brittany looked at her in confusion, do the brunette continued. "I walked in and he was hitting Asher. It didn't sound like it was the first time. God! I knew I should have ripped of his damn dick an-"

"What?" Brittany asked sadly, deeply hurt by the news. Not only had the person she loved been hurting her, it but it also hurting her sons and she had been too blind to notice. Maybe it was her that was looking but not seeing. But fight now there was no denying that she was definitely noticing Santana. Noticing the way the brunette was always there, willing to be her friend after what she did, even trying to start again as friends! All through Brittany's life, Santana had been the rock. In high school they may have been with other people, but the important thing was that they always came back to each other.

"He was hurting Asher, B."

"Where is he? He's in jail right?" she asked through gritted teeth

"Uhh, no. No he isn't Britt... they can't find him. They went to the house but he wasn't there. God knows where he is, but I can promise you right now that if he sets one foot in this hospital, I'll kill him."

Brittany panicked immediately, what if Michael came back? What if he hurt the boys or Santana? And what If Santana couldn't protect them like she promised?

"What are we gonna do San?"

"You and the boys and moving back in with me." Santana replied instantly without thinking.

"Bu-"

"Look Britt, I know we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now, but I don't even care about that. Life's too short eh? And what happened today just made me realise that. I don't want to be mad at you anymore because it's exhausting, I'm tired of trying to hating you when I know I never could." Santana's eyes filled with water despite her believing that she had already cried out every last drop in her body over the last couple of weeks.

"What about Imogen? You're with her now aren't you?"

Santana chuckled at remembering what could probably be called the worst first date ever. "We weren't exactly meant to be Britt."

"I'm sorry." The blonde replied and they both knew it wasn't because of the failed date with the model. Brittany hadn't apologised to Santana once, she never even have a reason for what she did. But now Santana had decided that she didn't actually want to know, she didn't want to talk about it now, or ever really.

"But we can't pretend like this never happened Britt because it did. And honestly? I know I can live without you, I proved to myself that I can."

Brittany sighed sadly at hearing that, what chance would she have now knowing that Santana can survive without her?

"But without you...I'd be miserable at best. So, you and the boys are coming back with me after this. About us..I'm not going to promise anything Britt. Oh and, I'm not going to cancel the divorce."

"What? But all you just said-"

"I meant. I love you Britt, but this marriage fell apart a long time ago. I want to close this chapter. We need to go slow B, and slow isn't marriage. So..Who knows, maybe if it works out again, we can get married again. With the boys there to see it this time." Santana smiled happily, maybe she'd get to marry the blonde twice!

"Yeah, with the boys, and maybe even a new addition?" Brittany added dreamily, unable to contain the smile at the thought of another little Santana.

Santana giggled, "Maybe Britt, maybe. But for now let's just work on us. Okay"

"On us. Got it."

They looked down at their intertwined hands and grinned like a Cheshire cat. Brittany was probably the luckiest woman in the world, she made the biggest fucking mistake ever, but the perfect Latina was there with almost open arms, willing to give the relationship another chance. There was no doubt what so ever in Brittany's mind that Santana was the one, they were supposed to complain about what was on TV, argue about the little things but most importantly they were supposed to grow old together. Sit back and enjoy their grand-babies! Suddenly that dream was all too much of a possibility again and Brittany could hold back the tears and soon she was sure she could literally cry a river!

Their relationship was broken, but what mattered was that they were more determined than ever to fix it.

* * *

**Had this written since Friday but had problems uploading! Anyway, I didn't want to just push them back together and they can pretend like nothing happened, but this is the last chapter so the rest is up to your imagination! So thankful for all you guys who reviewed! and story alerted and favourited of course! It's been an epic journey and I'm sorry if the ending isn't up to expectation :( Still, REVIEW.**


End file.
